mesozoica_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Parasaurolophus
Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus, sometimes nicknamed Parasaur, especially by the general public, is a large and distinctive herbivorous dinosaur from Late Cretaceous, North America. Like other members of the hadrosaur family, Parasaurolophus walked mostly on four legs, but could raise on its back two when needed. The most distinctive feature, and which has made it extremely iconic, is the long crest at the back of its head. The purpose of this crest remained a mystery to scientists for years and many theories were proposed, such as a weapon against carnivores, a specialized gland for storing salt or a feature to push aside branches. The most bizarre was that the crest was some sort of snorkel used for the dinosaur to breathe while swimming. This was purposed in the early 20th century, when hadrosaurs were thought to be aquatic creatures, however this and the snorkel were disapproved. The most likely purpose of the crest was to amplify sounds the dinosaur made and as a display during courtship. By pumping air into a reconstruction of a Parasaurolophus' skull, scientists determined that Parasaurolophus could have made a trumpet like call by passing air through its crest. There are currently three Parasaurolophus subspecies, with different sizes of crests; P. Tubicen having the longest, P. Walkeri has a shorter crest and P. Cyrtocristatus ''possessing the shortest crest which bends downwards. However many palaeontologists believe these are all members of a single species; ''Tubicen specimens being male or fully adult, Walkeri specimens being female or young adults and Cyrtocristatus specimens being adolescents. If this is the case, then the only species of Parasaurolophus will be the type species, Parasaurolophus Walkeri. Parasaurolophus has been found in Alberta Canada and New Mexico, USA. In the game, its remains can be found in the famous Dinosaur Park Formation, an area rich in famous Late Cretaceous dinosaurs, including Dromaeosaurus, Styracosaurus, Chasmosaurus and Corythosaurus. Parasaurolophus is one of the rarer hadrosaurs in North America, with only a handful of well preserved species found, including the holotype specimen which consisted of most of the body, bar the tail and lower halves of the legs. Parasaurolophus is one of the most popular species of hadrosaur, alongside Corythosarus Lambeosaurus and Edmontosaurus, thanks to its distinctive crest. It has been featured in many video games and other media, including Jurassic Park. Visitors to Mesozoica will be entranced by the sounds of a herd of Parasaurolophus communicating to each other, as well as awed by the sight of their distinctive heads and bright colours. GreenParaEat.jpg Parasaurolophus' History in Mesozoica Parasaurolophus is a popular hadrosaur within the community, being one of the four dinosaurs in every Jurassic Park film in the franchise plus its appearance in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. This dinosaur was shown for the game during a Twitch Stream on March 20, 2015 which was later posted on their YouTube channel. On April 27, 2015 a skin was revealed known as "Bee" which was created in honor of a fan's grandparent who had passed away. Skins New model GreenPara.jpg ParaGrey.jpg ParaOrange.jpg Older Model ParasaurolophusBee.JPG ParasaurolophusOrange.JPG ParaBrown.PNG ParasaurolophusBlue.PNG ParasaurolophusGreen.PNG Category:Dinosaur Category:Hadrosaur/Iguanodont Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Herbivore Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Book) Category:InGen's List Category:Dejon's Models Category:Robert's Models Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Ornithopod Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Category:Dinosaur Park Formation Category:1920 discoveries Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Jurassic World Evolution